


5 Times Daniel Wore Jack's Baseball Cap

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Daniel Wore Jack's Baseball Cap

**Author's Note:**

> from sg1-five-things over at LJ

1\. They were on P3X-973. The UAV came up with nothing, but when SG1 exited the wormhole they found themselves surrounded by the planets natives, which Jack quickly named The Glittery People, much to eye rolling from the rest of SG1. Because they were SG1 (Jack's reasoning) they were taken prisoner and brought to the leader of The Glittery People, who took an immediate liking to Daniel. Unfortunately, with the initial scuffle with the natives, Daniel lost his bandana, and from Daniel could understand, because he didn't have a head covering he was available to become the leader personal boy-toy, as Jack, as always, so eloquently put. After further translation, Daniel told Jack the leader thought Jack was giving Daniel away as a gift.  
Over Jack's dead body, apparently. Jack whipped his ball cap off of his head and planted it firmly on Daniel's. "Um, hate to disappoint," Jack said like anyone there other than SG1 could understand him, "but he's no gift to anyone. He's mine. MINE."  
Trying not to roll his eyes (but smiling inwardly at Jack's overwhelming possessiveness) Daniel translated. The leader of The Glittery People backed off. For the rest of their visit there Daniel wore Jack's cap, letting everyone know exactly who he belonged to.  
2\. After Hathor cut his hair and he was self conscious of how he looked. Jack had given him his cap with a warm smile, which made him feel as good as the hat did.  
3\. Jack was in a foul mood as he came tramping down the ramp, peeling off his uniform as he did so. Sure he had been gone for a week on a training exercise on a mud puddle for a planet, but he was cold, dirty, his knees ached and all he wanted was a warm shower, a warm bed and a warmer Daniel. None of that was going to happen anytime soon as he had to be debrief immediately due to the nature of the training. Daniel stood at the bottom of the ramp, happy to see Jack in once piece, albeit pissy and dirty, and had no idea his head was to be the landing place of Jack's dirty hat. At least Jack had the love in his heart to shake the bugs out of it first.  
4\. Knowing Jack didn't really need it anymore, being a General and all, Daniel snitched it from Jack's townhouse on one of his short visits to see Jack in DC. He missed Jack horribly, and he wanted something of Jack's to keep close to him while they were apart. Sadly, he already went through all of Jack's black tshirts.  
5\. He actually wore the hat once, after he snitched it from DC, when he went out for coffee with Sam. She looked at him in amusement.  
"What's with the hat, Daniel? Is that the O'Neill version of a tramp stamp"?  
That was the last time Daniel wore it in public.


End file.
